2020
The following events occurred in 2020: Events Original Timeline *June: Kacper Nalborczyk finishes his education at Durmstrang. *30 August: Hermione Granger (now Minister for Magic) discusses with Harry the raid that he conducted on Theodore Nott's home. During which they found another new, improved Time-Turner. *31 August: **Amos Diggory visits Harry Potter in his house, having heard rumours of Nott's Time-Turner, and begging to go back 25 years and save his son Cedric. Albus, sitting on the stairs and listening in, meets Delphi Diggory, Amos' niece and carer. The two come up with a plan to save Cedric. **Harry Potter has an argument with his son Albus. Albus rejects the gift he offers of the blanket Harry's mother wrapped it in. The blanket is thrown across the room in the argument, and hits a Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes love potion Ron had given, spilling it on the blanket. **Delphi goes to Hogwarts to steal ingredients for Polyjuice Potion. *1 September: **On the way to Hogwarts for their fourth year, Albus convinces his best friend Scorpius Malfoy to jump off the Hogwarts Express and help Delphi to save Cedric. The Trolley witch attempts to stop them leaving, but they make it out. **Albus and Scorpius visit Amos Diggory at St Oswald's Home for Old Witches and Wizards. They tell him their plan to save Cedric. Delphi agrees to help them. *2 September: **Harry and Hermione call a meeting at the Ministry of Magic about the disappearance of the two boys, and the new movements of Lord Voldemort's old forces. **Albus, Scorpius and Delphi use Polyjuice Potion to become Ron, Harry and Hermione. They break into the Minister for Magic's office and steal the Time-Turner. **In the night, Harry has a nightmare of his son Albus in Durmstrang robes. *3 September: **In the Forbidden Forest, Albus and Scorpius dress in Durmstrang robes to fit in when they arrive at the First Task. They turn back to 24 November, 1994, hoping to disarm Cedric in the First Task and thereby affect his chances in the Third Task, so that he does not win, and therefore is not killed by Voldemort. However, they create a new timeline. Second Timeline *September-October: **Harry tells his son Albus to keep away from Scorpius Malfoy, and to stay in Gryffindor Common Room. He is surprised to hear that he is in Gryffindor, having been sorted into Slytherin in the original timeline he came from. **Albus discovers that Ron is married to Padma and Hermione if the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, and is worried to find out that because Hermione and Ron are not married in this timeline their children Rose and Hugo do not exist. He is also disappointed to find out that Cedric Diggory is still dead. **Albus reluctantly avoids Scorpius. They discover when they changed things, Hermione thought Durmstrang were cheating and went to the Yule Ball with Ron instead. *22 October: ** Albus and Scorpius talk to each other despite Harry's warnings. Albus believes that they can still save Cedric if they use an Engorgement Charm at the Second Task to make him fail that task. They use Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom to get into the lake. They turn back to 24 February, 1995 to engorge Cedric and thereby affect his chances in the Second Task even further, so that he does not win, and therefore is not killed by Voldemort. However, they create another new timeline. Third Timeline *22 October: **In the Black Lake, Scorpius returns from 24 February, 1995 of this new second changed timeline. He keeps his memories from the other two timelines he came from. He is now alone, due to Albus having never been born in this timeline. Harry died at the Battle of Hogwarts and Voldemort won. Scorpius still has the time-turner. He is found at the lake by Headmistress Dolores Umbridge, telling him he is ruining Voldemort Day. *29 October: **A week after being found in the lake, Scorpius decides he needs to find a way to fix the timeline. He finds Professor Snape, who is still alive and teaching at Hogwarts. He confronts him about his true nature, proving that he is from an alternate timeline. Snape is still secretly a member of Dumbledore's Army and takes him to Ron and Hermione, who were in hiding. Snape tells Scorpius they need to go back in time and stop his other self from ever intervening. They go to the Forbidden Forest to go back in time to the First Task on 24 November, 1994 and cast a Shield Charm to stop Albus and Scorpius from interfering. Fourth Timeline * 29 October: **Snape, Ron, Hermione and Scorpius return to a future where Cedric still lost the second task. However, the world is still similar to the one where Voldemort won. **Ron suffers a bad leg injury. **They are attacked by Dementors, so Ron and Hermione sacrifice their souls so Snape and Scorpius could flee. **Snape and Scorpius are found by Umbridge. Snape kills Umbridge. They get attacked by Dementors again, so Snape sacrifices his life so Scorpius could have space to go back in time. **Scorpius goes back to the First Task and casts a Shield Charm to stop Albus and Scorpius from interfering. **Scorpius turns back to the day of the Second Task 24 February, 1995, to stop Albus' Engorgement Charm. This was the second of the two necessary things he had to do to return things to how they were in the original timeline, with some minor changes. Fifth Timeline *29 October: **Harry visits Albus in his dorm room and they begin to repair their relationship. **Scorpius merely tells their parents that they have lost the Time Turner. Scorpius explains to Albus what happened in the third and fourth timelines. *30 October: **In the night, Scorpius wakes Albus. They decide to destroy the Time Turner. Scorpius says the last thing he saw it was when he went to the second task in the lake. They go to the lake and retrieve. Albus sends an owl to Delphi to join them at the Owlery. **As they prepare to destroy Nott's Time Turner, Delphi turns up. Scorpius works out that she is secretly evil when she reveals her tattoo is of an Augurey, recognising the name of the title she had in the second and third revised timelines for Lord Voldemort. She kidnaps them, taking them down to the Quidditch Pitch, and reveals herself to be the secret daughter of Lord Voldemort. **When their parents find out they have gone missing again, the visit Amos Diggory to find out what his niece is up to and why he sent the children owls. Amos says he does not have a niece. Draco Malfoy reveals to Harry that he has another Time Turner. Since they don't know where the children have travelled in time to, they can only wait for a clue. **Delphi takes Albus and Scorpius back to 24 June, 1995 to humiliate Cedric and make him fail the Third Task, hoping it will make him turn into a Death Eater, like in the second and third revised timelines. **Albus and Scorpius are careful, however, to ensure that their actions do not create a new timeline. They manage to apprehend Delphi for a moment, and she gives up trying to humiliate Cedric. She takes them further back in time to an event that still takes place in this timeline. **She leaves Albus and Scorpius who soon realise they have travelled to 30 October 1981. They think Delphi means to kill baby Harry the next day instead of Voldemort so his downfall never happens. They go to Godric's Hollow where they see baby Harry with his parents, and decide to get the blanket to send a message to the future, to warn their parents. *31 October: **On Hallowe'en, as it is the anniversary of Harry's parent's deaths, as usual, Harry returns to Albus' room to hold his blanket once again. He finds the burned message due to the love potion, that Albus left for him 39 years prior in the timeline. **Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco turn back to 31 October, 1981, which is the root timeline before the points of divergence of all the other timelines, using the Malfoy Time Turner, so as to save Albus and Scorpius. They are careful, however, and ensure that they don't create a diverging timeline, so that their actions take place in the same timeline. The fourth revised/original timeline continues. **They all return from 31 October, 1981, and put Delphi in Azkaban. See also *Dating conventions External links * Notes and references es:2020 Category:Years